Ouran Forever
by blastedclouds
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka has finally made it, she's finally studying to be a lawyer and pursuing her dream. But what if the Host club gets in the way? Will they ever leave her be? Find out and read! (P.S ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
1. Chapter 1

_Italic- Thoughts. _ I would like to say that this is at the end of the last manga (for anyone who has already read it), and there is no TamakixHaruhi, so sorry to all you Tamaki Fans.

_I've made it Mother; I'm finally studying to be a lawyer… _Haruhi couldn't believe that she was actually in America, she surveyed her surroundings "It's better to be safe than sorry" as the saying would go. The billboards, the people, the smell, her dream school, everything was fantastic, except for one thing...

"HARUHI!" As to anyone, you would see a blonde man with striking purple eyes run up to a girl who was emotionless as a stone, as the man swung her around in a circle. "Oh, my daughter, why did you run away from your daddy?" asked Tamaki, looking at Haruhi with big, round puppy eyes.

"I was just looking around." Haruhi said in her most obvious tone. And not soon after Tamaki's arrival, the twins, and the rest of the Host club came running up to Haruhi.

All at once, the twins were already stuck to Haruhi's side. "Was Milord being a pervert again?" Asked Hikaru.

"Yes, like that time on the beach, who knew that Milord could be so filthy." Said twin #2, Kaoru and Hikaru smiled, or more likely smirked at Tamaki, obviously waiting for him to burst.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Yelled Tamaki chasing the devious twins down,. Haruhi sadly shook her head, as she watched the scene before her, but was interrupted by a small boy, who could have been maybe 10 years old, but was actually older than he seemed. "Looks can be deceiving." Could apply to him.

"Haru-chan, can we go look for some cake?" Asked Honey-Senpai, as cute as ever, flocked by his cousin Mori-Senpai.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Said Haruhi smiling down at Honey. Out of all the Host club members, Haruhi enjoyed Honey, and Mori's company the best. They weren't devious, **evil**, or _annoying._

"There is shop called "_Angel Cafe", _we can go there." Stated the ever so present Kyouya, his glasses glinting against the Sun. For those who would have paid special attention, they would have noticed how Kyouya smirked a little.

_What is he planning? _Wondered Haruhi, but as quickly as the thought came, she dismissed it. It would surely be better if she didn't find out the answer.

"Ah." Said Mori, obviously agreeing with Kyouya, a man with only a few words, but if you knew him well enough, you can know what that single word meant.

Tamaki was still chasing the twins, who were laughing like maniacs, but when Haruhi called them, they were there by her side, before you could say "Butterscotch."

In the next few hours, the Host club went around to any shops known to man (Any shop they could find, or that was close), and by the end of the Sunday, everyone was as tired as a person who ran a marathon. But truth to be told, it was like a death race for Haruhi, considering that she was pulled by Tamaki or the twins to shops and such.

_Finally all alone, I can now look forward to tomorrow! _Haruhi thought, happy that she was going to school the next day, and not seeing the Host club, at least for a long time. She bound up in her condo, that she reluctantly got, when the help = money, of the twins, Tamaki, and Honey made her get.

The condo was what you would say 'chic and modern' even Haruhi admitted that the condo looked great.

The kitchen was practically paradise to those who only dreamed of having the most perfect kitchen, like something out of a magazine. Granite counters, stainless steel fridge, maple tree cupboards, the most expensive equipment you could ask for, even if Haruhi asked for none of it.

The living room consisted of a 42"inch flat screen TV, a white leather couch, a glass table, and a bookcase that had Haruhi's books, and a few selections that the Host club included, wanting her to read, which was most unlikely. The walls were a beautiful jade green.

The bathroom wasn't even a bathroom; it was more like a spa. Pretty much everything in there was porcelain white, the tub was like a Jacuzzi, the mirror was huge, and there was even a little closet in the bathroom, where Haruhi could keep her towels and products.

But what Haruhi really loved was her room, not too shabby, yet too exquisite either. The walls were kept a simple light blue colour, her blanket was royal purple, and so were the pillows. In the corner of her room she had an oak wood desk that had her black HP laptop sitting there, the only place that she could actually feel comfortable.

Haruhi quickly and efficiently put all the things that she was given, changed into her pajamas, and literally sunk into bed.

'_Sigh', the bed is just heaven; I call just sleep here all day, tomorrow I'm going to school, and then I can live my dream…. _With those last thoughts Haruhi drifted off into deep sleep.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" blared Haruhi's alarm, but was cut off by a pillow thrown in the direction of the horrid noise.

"**CRASH**!" _Oops, I'd better fix that. _Thought Haruhi while she rubbed sleep from her eyes. She looked at the time to see it was only 7:10, and she had to get to school by 8:20, so she had time.

Haruhi did all the necessities she had to do, with her laidback attitude, all Haruhi put on was a simple blue zip-up sweater, an orange t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, with some white sneakers. Her hair was still short, but now it was somewhat past her shoulders.

Haruhi could still be mistaken as a boy if one did not pay enough attention, and it became more obvious that she was a girl, if she wore the right clothes, although everyone who knew the real her, gave up when they found out how stubborn she was, you would have to force Haruhi to wear girly clothes, or at least give her no choice.

After everything, it was only 8:05, so Haruhi walked to school, which was only 5 blocks from the condo.

The sun was shining over the clouds, cars were driving down the road, and Haruhi took time to take everything in. As quickly the school came into sight,

Haruhi stepped through the metal gates that were in front of the school, and walked toward her classroom across the campus. Students were milling around, talking to their friends or running to their class.

And when Haruhi was half way across the campus, she heard the one thing she was not expecting at all.

"HARUHI!" Chorused two blondes, and two redheads.

Haruhi dreaded to turn around towards the noise, because if she saw what she thought she heard, then well, it would be the end of the world…

And so she collected her strength turning around to see….

The Host club.

They we all standing in what you would call strategically positions, Tamaki was standing flanked by Kyouya and the twins on both of his sides, Honey and Mori were standing by the twins. Everyone was wearing some kind of grin.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up, and raised his eyebrows at Haruhi as if baiting her. Haruhi widened her eyes. _Was that why Kyouya-Senpai was smiling yesterday?_

"We are going to be going to school with you!" Said the both of twins, this time with their most devilish smiles ever.

Haruhi was positively white, her eyes were so big, you would have thought that they would fall out, and her jaw pretty much touched the ground.

_Mother…..HELP ME!_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Forgot to mention that everyone is now talking in English, it's just easier that way, so pay no mind k?)_

_NO! It can't be, they can't be here!_ Haruhi thought, but even as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the picture, it was still there.

"Aren't you glad?" Tamaki asked oblivious to the inner turmoil of Haruhi Fujioka.

"Glad?" Haruhi questioned. _How am I glad?_

"Yes, glad, would you like a different word?" Kyouya said smiling. _He must enjoy my pain. _Haruhi's figure slumped, when you spend as much time as Haruhi with the Host club, you know when you've lost.

"We are going to be in the same school." Kaoru said coming up to Haruhi's side, with Hikaru following close behind him.

"And we're going to see each other every day!" Finished Hikaru. Haruhi literally was a puddle of despair, as she processed the comment made by the twins.

_EVERYDAY! I'll see them every day! _Then everything went black.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock." Haruhi realized she was in a bed, and smiled. _So it was a dream then._

"Haruhi are you awake?" Asked Honey. Haruhi's world shattered, she slowly opened her eyes to see the Host club crowding around her bed, with the exception of Kyouya and his black notebook, who knows what he writes in there.

"My daughter, are you alright?" Tamaki practically shouted, and squeezed the life out of Haruhi. Haruhi winced, the sound was too loud for her to take, and luckily Honey and Mori noticed it.

"Why don't we give Haruhi some room, she must be tired right now." Said Honey. Everyone backed away and gave Haruhi some breathing room. Haruhi sighed and sent a silent thank you to Honey, who saw it. He smiled and skipped to a chair that occupied some of the room. A moment later he was eating cake.

_Where did that come from? _Questioned Haruhi. "Where am I?" She voiced instead.

"You're in the nurse's office." Answered Kyouya who was sitting in a chair. "And also I made sure the teachers knew that you weren't feeling well."

_Well, that's unexpected, who knew he could be so nice. _Thought Haruhi. She turned towards the door, which opened to the nurse.

"Hello, are you feeling okay?" She asked, with a gentle smile, she looked around her twenties, but seemed older than she actually was.

She had sun-kissed blonde hair that went down to her waist, but was now twisted into a bun, some strands escaped, her glasses sadly hid her striking grey eyes, but over all she was beautiful.

"I think I'm fine." Answered Haruhi.

"Well, if you need anything just tell me. I'm Ms. Walker, but you can call me Kate." Said Kate. Haruhi just smiled at her, as a thank you, and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep once more.

The Host club seeing as they weren't needed quietly left without a word.

As Mori closed the door, everyone could finally talk.

"Should we do something nice for Haruhi?" Asked Honey, concerned of the surprise of being in the same school, gone wrong.

"Yes! Why don't we have a party?" Tamaki, then as always, started to have what you would call "Haruhi Fantasy."

_The door opened and Haruhi walked in wearing a pink dress, looking cute and innocent. Her eyes widened at the decorations that embroidered the room. _

_She smiled, and what looked like tears collected at the end of her eyes. "Oh, Tamaki thank you."_

_Tamaki walked up to Haruhi, he put his hand under her chin, and raised it, until their eyes met._

"_I would do anything for you, my princess…" Tamaki trailed off and leaned in, Haruhi closed her eyes, their lips only—_

"MILORD!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at the same time, shattering Tamaki's dream.

"Huh?" Asked Tamaki, still dazed from the fantasy.

"What do you think milord was thinking?" Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Something perverted I bet." Answered Kaoru. Tamaki, awake by the comments that the twins made, start yelling at the twins.

"How about we send her some presents, something that will help her in school." Honey suggested, the ever so happy person, who came with a perfectly reasonable idea, not like some people….

(If you haven't figured it out, it's the troublesome trio)

"That's a great idea." Said Kyouya writing something in his notebook, his glasses flashing as some notion conjured up in his mind.

"Ah." Mori said agreeing that the idea was great.

"Okay then, everyone….." Tamaki turned into a command officer, ordering everyone around.

"Twins, make party plans. Kyouya find presents, Mori get a location for it, Honey eat cake."

Everyone speeds as they follow their orders, Honey detested goes to the corner of the room and starts eating cake with Usa-chan.

"It's just like last time." Honey said forlorn to Usa-chan.

Haruhi wakes up feeling refreshed, the nurse sits at her desk reading the newspaper.

"Are you feeling good now?" Kate asks Haruhi as she gently puts the paper down on her desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Haruhi answers, as she gets out of bed.

"Well, school's already over, so you could go home now, but make sure to get enough rest, okay?" Kate smiles.

"Okay, thanks for taking care of me." Haruhi bows at Kate, still not used to the customs of America.

"It's my job." Her smile still intact.

Haruhi leaves and closes the door behind her, she slowly walks down the hallway, looking at the empty classrooms, a little mad that she wasn't able to go to school today.

As she journeys out the door, she finds that one of the classroom's light is still on, and curiosity finds her, Haruhi walks into the classroom to find a girl about her age working hard at a sketch.

"Hello?" Haruhi asks, startling the girl. She turns her bright blue eyes at her, her red almost auburn hair fall across her forehead. The girl was somewhat tanned, but still pale, and her hair was long, as it reached her waist, but what really caught Haruhi's eyes were the way the girl's eyes seemed to know something that you don't know, and you would try anything to get it out of her.

"Oh, hi." She said, and then turns to her sketch once more adding a few more things before, putting her art supplies away.

"Sorry if I was bothering you, but I was just wondering why the light was on." Said Haruhi, and she turns towards the door to leave, but the girl's voice stops her.

"That's alright," She answers, and catches up with Haruhi, they start walking towards the exit. "I was just finishing my sketch, I'm Rachel." Rachel smiles at Haruhi and holds out her hand to shake.

"I'm Haruhi." Answers Haruhi.

"You new here?" Rachel questions. Haruhi nods, and they both lapse into a comfortable silence.

"You're Japanese right?" Rachel asks. Haruhi nods again, surprised that she knew, unless she was Japanese herself. Rachel must have seen the confusion in Haruhi's face. "I'm half Japanese; my father is Japanese, and my mother British." Now that Rachel mentions it, Haruhi could hear her accent.

"It's interesting for sure, I mean I look more like my mum, but my brother looks like my dad. Lots of people never believe that we're siblings."

"You have a brother?" Inquires Haruhi. Now it's Rachel's turn to nod.

"Yeah, he's a year older than me. And we're so different, he's the straight A student, and I'm the artsy geek." Even with that, Rachel's still smiling, guess she doesn't mind it.

Before they even know it, Haruhi and Rachel are already outside the school.

"Where do you live?" Asks Rachel, shivering a little from the evening air.

"Five blocks from here." Said Haruhi, pointing in the direction of her house.

"Oh! I live in that direction too, why don't I walk with you?" And without an answer, Rachel grabs Haruhi by her arm, and both of them walk down the street.

During their walk, both the girls bond as they talk about trivial stuff, not long after they reach Haruhi's condo.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" Haruhi asks, seeing Rachel shiver from the cold.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude." Said Rachel, but reluctantly agrees when Haruhi insists.

Haruhi gropes for her key in her jacket, and opens her door. The place suddenly lights up and both Haruhi and Rachel jump back in surprise.

As they adjust to the light, they find Haruhi's nightmare that seems to have followed her everywhere.

"SURPRISE!" Yells the Host club.


	3. Chapter 3

The condo was full of presents that covered her glass table, and there was a strawberry cake too, which would most likely be finished by Honey anyways. A banner adorned the living room that said "Congratulations Haruhi!" all in Japanese. Everyone was even wearing a party hat, even though it looked ridiculous, especially on the third son of the Ootori family.

Haruhi stared, and stared, she didn't even have the energy to say anything, and so when Rachel saw Haruhi's expression, the face of pure shock, she quickly comes up with an answer to everyone's question. Surely the Host club didn't expect for Haruhi to go into shock.

"Haruhi is still processing the wonderful thing you've done, so why don't we get her some tea, and let her calm down?" Rachel asked, effectively distracting the Host club of any confusion. The twins and Tamaki ran to the kitchen and started to fight of who was going to make Haruhi the tea.

Rachel then led Haruhi to sit on the sofa, where Kyouya, Honey, and Mori were sitting in the living room.

"And who are you?" Kyouya asks, his glasses flashing, as he took off his party hat.

"Rachel, Haruhi's friend and you?" Rachel answers.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori."

"I'm Honey, and this is Mori." Honey said joining in the conversation. "In the kitchen are Tamaki, the blonde one, and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"I don't recall Haruhi having a friend like you."

"Well, I just met her today, but I think we are going to be great friends." Rachel smiled as if she won a battle, but then when Kyouya raises his eyebrows, as if he announced a bet. Mori and Honey, were ignoring them, just in case it escalates into a war, Honey predictably was eating cake.

Thus the glaring competition begins. This is what Haruhi finds when she comes out of the shock, Rachel and Kyouya having some sort of stare down.

A boom is suddenly heard throughout condo. Haruhi and everyone turn towards the kitchen, the source of the noise.

Tamaki and the twins were covered in some sort of green powder most likely tea, which was also all over the kitchen.

"Oops?" Tamaki said as he raises a spoon that he was holding.

Rachel grimaces, and turns towards Haruhi. "Is it always like this?"

"This isn't even the extent of it." If you actually looked into her eyes, you would have seen tiny flames burning in them.

A dark aura was floating around her, as she turns toward the disastrous trio. The twins and Tamaki had already faced Haruhi's wrath, and they didn't want a repeat. As they were trying to edge away, Haruhi's murderous eyes turned to them, literally stopping them in their tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haruhi said, raising an eyebrow, whilst looking all the more menacing.

"Uh, nowhere?" Hikaru answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Well, if you're going nowhere, then why don't all of you clean up the mess, that you have conveniently left in the kitchen?" It didn't sound like a question; it was more of an order.

In less than a second, Tamaki and the twins were whisking away, cleaning up the kitchen as fast as they can. Haruhi walked back to her seat, and put her head between her legs, losing her evil aura as if it wasn't there at all. _Why couldn't they at least try and not create any trouble? _Haruhi thought.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, as she rubbed Haruhi's back in a soothing manner. Haruhi responded with a wave of her hand, and a sigh.

"Would you like some cake?" Honey questioned, holding a piece of strawberry cake on what looked like a really expensive plate.

"I'm fine-" Haruhi stood up, and smiled weakly towards everyone in the living room. "I should go to sleep now, since tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'd also like to say that thank you for your _pleasant _surprise." Haruhi bowed, and walked towards her room, gently closing the door behind her, with a soft click.

"Well, seeing as we are not needed," Kyouya stood up, his black notebook in his hand. Mori and Honey both stood up too. "We will now take our leave."

"Do we have to leave? I don't want to." Kaoru whined, while Hikaru agreed with his twin's comment.

"You twins are NOT going to stay with my daughter, if I can help it! Only her daddy can stay with her." Tamaki said, walking into the living room with the twins, the kitchen surprisingly clean.

The twin were going to retort something back, but was interrupted by the forgotten friend of Haruhi's.

"Are you delusional? Where were you living, under a rock? Because last I checked, Haruhi is not your daughter!" Rachel yelled, looking disgusted and annoyed at the same time. Hikaru and Kaoru roared with laughter, as Tamaki was in his dark corner.

"Now that we have gotten that settled, goodbye." Kyouya said dragging Tamaki by his collar of his shirt, while Mori was dragging the laughing duo, with Honey right behind him, as smiley as ever, closing the front door.

And finally just like that, sweet silence enveloped the condo. Rachel sighed, and went into the kitchen to fix Haruhi some tea, and maybe some for her too.

(Five minutes later)

"Knock, knock."

"Come in." Haruhi answered from her bed, already in her pyjamas.

Rachel opened the door, and walked in with two cups of tea. "Here's some tea, I thought you might need, after this tiresome day."

"Thanks." Haruhi took the tea, and sipped some, sighing in content.

"How do you handle those people, who you call your friends?" Rachel just had to know, at first when she heard about them; she did not expect them to be so horrible.

"I was in a host club with them in high school, and I sort of got used to them."

"But you're a girl, how could you have been in a _host club?_" Rachel was truly bewildered by this girl sitting in front of her.

"I was mistaken as a boy, when I accidently stumbled on their club. I actually was trying to look for a place to study, and when I walked in on them, I broke their vase." Haruhi's voice then turned slightly bitter. "I had to pay the vase off, so first I was their Club dog, but then I became a host. So I spent quite some time with them." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders in a "What can you do?" movement, her voice once again light.

"Wow, that's quite an interesting story you got there." Rachel stated. The side of Haruhi's mouth went up.

"Yeah, but after you get to know them, they're not too bad. But there are those moments where I just want to wring their necks, or kill myself."

"Question, why do you wear boy clothes?"

"They're comfortable." Haruhi said, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"So is this!" Rachel argued, pointing at her clothes, which consisted of a blue tank top, a soft black cardigan, a pair of tie-dye skinny jeans, and ankle boots.

"Meh." Was Haruhi's answer, Rachel raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

In less than a second, Rachel grabbed Haruhi by her hand, literally dragging her to her closet. "You are a girl with a great body, and there is no need to hide it!"

_Guess she likes a good challenge. _Thought Haruhi, but grinned anyways.

Even though they just met that day, Haruhi couldn't help but feel happy that she gained such a good friend so quickly.

"Let's see…" Rachel opened the closet to see similar clothes to the ones Haruhi worn, and no clothes that were remotely like Rachel's. "This is all you have?"

Haruhi nodded, Rachel then turned her head back to the closet, shaking her head sadly, but something caught her eye, a large suitcase on a shelf in the top of the closet. "What's that?" Rachel asked, reaching up to grab the very intriguing suitcase.

"Nothing!" Haruhi said with great enthusiasm. But it was too late, Rachel had already opened the suitcase to find a girl's paradise. Clothes of all kind filled it, and not the kind that Haruhi wears but the kind that would leave a guy speechless.

Rachel held up a short skirt. "Where did all this come from?" Haruhi sighed, _Might as well get this over with._

"My dad really wants me to dress up as a girl, so he usually sends me some clothes, and well, I put it in there," Haruhi pointed at the suitcase. "Also the host club gives me clothes too."

"Whoa! Is this a Hitachiin original?" Rachel asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, remember the twins you met? Well, they're mother is Yuzuha Hitachiin."

Rachel thankfully did not squeal or anything from the news, she was actually more intent of searching for something in the suitcase. There was a mountain of clothes behind her, and it was growing by the second.

"AH HA!" Yelled Rachel holding a piece of clothing. "You are going to wear this tomorrow."

Haruhi took one look at it, and bluntly said, "No."

"Yes, you are, otherwise you will face the wrath of Rachel." She smiled, and Haruhi could actually feel chills run down her spine. Haruhi reluctantly nodded. Rachel then shoved all the rest of the clothes in Haruhi's closet, and draped the clothing on her chair, twirled towards Haruhi, a sweet smiled adorned her face.

_A smile that can hold different meanings, scary. _Haruhi thought.

"Good, I have to go now, but I'll see you at school tomorrow, meet you at the front gates?" Requested Rachel, as she went to the door, Haruhi following close behind her.

"Sure." Haruhi smiled.

"Okay then, see you!" And Rachel raced off, before Haruhi could answer her, she silently closed her door, and walked to her bedroom.

Looking at the fabric the graced her chair, Haruhi just knew tomorrow, the day was going to be full of surprise and excitement.

Haruhi massaged her forehead. _It can't be that bad tomorrow….right? _And with that last thought, Haruhi slipped into a deep sleep.

(The next morning)

"Ugh….." Haruhi groaned and looked at her clock. It was only around 7:45am, so she was fine, but Haruhi got up anyways.

But when her eyes landed on the clothes that she had to wear that day, Haruhi dropped back onto bed with a big sigh.

"Seriously?" Haruhi said talking to the ceiling, "I can't believe I have to wear this." She was holding the fabric in her hands, and after a few moments of hesitation, she got up, and went to the bathroom.

(10 minutes later)

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror, debating on whether or not to add anything else to her outfit. Her eyes widen when she realized she was actually thinking about fashion, something she had never done in her life. Clothes weren't important to Haruhi, it was just a routine for her, and there was no moment where she truly spent time on clothes.

After getting all of her school supplies, Haruhi stepped out of her condo, and started her walk to school.

Thankfully today was a warm and sunny day, so she didn't have to worry about the weather. But what Haruhi did have to worry about was everyone's reactions.

As the school came into Haruhi's vision, she started to slow down, how could she do this? However, Haruhi had no time to decide if she should go back home to change, as a person came up behind Haruhi.

"Hey! I'm so glad you're wearing that. You look fantastic." Rachel beamed with admiration? Pride? Evil? It was hard to tell.

"Yeah, well…." Haruhi trailed off, and Rachel grabbed Haruhi's hand, pulling her towards school.

"Come on, otherwise we'll be late!"

_But it's only 8:10. _Haruhi thought, her eyebrows furrowing together, she looked at Rachel. _What is she up to?_

As the front gates of the school came closer, and what looked like the Host club standing there, Haruhi closed her eyes for a few seconds. _I just hope it won't be too much of a surprise._

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled running towards the two girls.

"Oh great, gay lord is coming." Rachel said while rolling her eyes. "But it'll be fun to see his reaction." She whispered under her breath.

"What?" Haruhi asked, not catching the last part.

"Nothing, nothing…."

Haruhi shrugged and sighed. _Seriously what is Rachel up to?_ Haruhi then reluctantly turned back at the person who was only a mere three metres away from them.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouted as he came closer, but erupted stopped at the sight in front of him. His eyes wide with astonishment, his arms limp at his side, his jaw literally dislocated from his face. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

Rachel smirked and draped her arm across Haruhi's shoulder. "So….What do you think?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki couldn't believe his eyes, the person, no, the **woman **in front of him couldn't be Haruhi. Just yesterday Haruhi was wearing boys clothing, and could not be this, this monstrosity right in front of him.

Maybe if he closed his eyes, the sight in front of him will be gone. Maybe this was all a dream, and he was going to wake up soon.

Yet the image was still there.

A girl who looked so much like Haruhi, but couldn't be because when would Haruhi wear something girly and willingly?

She was wearing a strapless blue dress that stopped at mid-thigh, a white leather jacket, and a pair of black knee-high boots. The dress itself looked beautiful, for it looked like silk, but with Haruhi as the model, it looked like it was made just for her.

Her hair was in a shoulder length pixie haircut, full of natural highlights. Amazingly, if this was Haruhi, then she did a great job of hiding her B-cups under all those t-shirts and sweaters.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked weakly, when he got close enough.

"So, he speaks..." Rachel said, smiling smugly.

"Yes, Tamaki?" And that was all it took, the sound of Haruhi's voice, for Tamaki to faint right in front of them.

"Hey, what's wrong with milord?" Asked Hikaru, still not seeing Haruhi, but as he turned towards the girls who were right in front of him, Hikaru too, lost his voice.

Hikaru believed he was dreaming, but that can't be since he remembered waking up this morning, so maybe this was a dream come true.

Haruhi the girl he liked a lot, even if he didn't realize he liked till later, was right in front of him in something he only believed would stay in his dreams. Beautiful Haruhi, Smart Haruhi, _Grown up _Haruhi.

Kaoru followed right behind Hikaru, and like Hikaru, was speechless. He liked Haruhi a lot too, but knew that Haruhi would never know, due to her oblivious brain, when it came down to love and things like that Haruhi was clueless as a clownfish.

And he accepted that, but what he saw today, renewed his love for her, and if he had to, he would fight with his own brother to get her.

Soon enough, the rest of the Host club came along, and Haruhi judging by the reactions of the twins, and Tamaki, she hoped so badly that they wouldn't go gaga on her either.

Sure she had B-cups, and grew in size, sure the dress she wore accented her now long legs, and breasts, but did the Host club really have to faint at the sight of it?

Everyone thought that Haruhi was oblivious to things that came love, but the truth was, was that she was never interested.

All she wanted was to go to school, become a lawyer like her mom, then maybe, **maybe **she would consider dating someone, but right now, a boyfriend would just get in the way.

Kyouya, always ready for everything, was not ever ready for this. Haruhi, the girl who looked like a boy, now really looked like a girl, a stunning girl. Even if it was a wonderful surprise, Kyouya still had a reputation to keep up.

All he did was push up his glasses, so Haruhi wouldn't see the emotions swirling in his eyes. _Amazement, surprise, and something else._

Kyouya even kept his face emotionless, which Haruhi misinterpreted as not interested, but how she was wrong, maybe Haruhi was adolescent when it to love.

Mori, like Kyouya knew how to hide his emotions, so when he just stood there in front of Haruhi and Rachel, a little smile on his face, signaling that he liked what Haruhi wore, but wasn't all surprised, Haruhi smiled back, thankful that Mori wasn't too surprised either.

Honey was right beside Mori, and when he saw Haruhi in the dress, he grinned, unleashing flowers all around him, and launched himself at Haruhi hugging her around the waist.

With that sudden movement, everyone (the twins and Tamaki) woke up from the shock of seeing Haruhi.

"Haru-chan looks so cute!" Honey yelled, smiling so widely, it looked like it could, at any moment, fall off his face.

"Ah." Said Mori agreeing with Honey. **(Author note: K, I know throughout the story, Mori hasn't really talked a lot **_**at all**_**, but I'll change that later on.)**

"Thank-you Honey-Senpai. Mori-Senpai. " Haruhi said smiling down at the boy. _He so cute, sometimes._

"Yeah, Haruhi you look smoking and hot!" Hikaru said, recovered from the surprise.

"I agree, but who made you wear it?" Kaoru asked, knowing that Haruhi wouldn't wear this on her own free will.

"I did, but aren't you happy that I did?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow at the Host club, making most of the members blush.

"I uh, I-" Tamaki said trying to form a sentence, but was interrupted by Haruhi herself.

"Don't we need to get to class?"

And as it seemed all of the students that were on the school yard, was now running towards their classes. The host club and Rachel soon follow.

As Haruhi walks towards her classroom, she notices that the host club is still following her.

"Don't you need to go to your class?" Haruhi asked, certainly not knowing that the host club set up so each and every one of them would be in Haruhi's class some point in the day.

"We are going to class." Kyouya said, still heading in the same direction of Haruhi's class.

"And you're all in our class, aren't you?" Rachel said getting right to the point.

"Yup!" Kaoru and Hikaru yelled in obvious happiness.

And Haruhi used to too much surprises already, did not show any emotions when she found out that the Host club was going to be with her every day, **just like at Ouran.**

Soon enough they arrive at the classroom, and luckily the class didn't start yet. Although the people who were already in the class caused a bit of an uproar, of course not every day you would see handsome men walk into your classroom.

"_Who is that?"_

"_Wow, they are sooo hot!"_

"_Oh my god, he's so handsome."_

"_Who are those girls that are with them?"_

"_The one in the dress is hot!"_

Sadly the Host club could hear what their classmates were saying, especially the last comment, which spiked jealousy of some of the men.

And after 5 torturous minutes of listening to the insane babbling of everyone, finally class started.

A man who looked around his twenties walked in.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Daniels, or you can call me Mr. D. I am going to be your history teacher and the reason why I wasn't here yesterday were due to personal reasons, that none of you need to know." He smiled or more accurately smirked at the class. Haruhi swore that many of the girls swooned.

Haruhi understood why majority of the girls, (even Rachel, though she had the courtesy to somewhat hide it,) literally had hearts in their eyes. He wasn't bad looking that's for sure.

He had copper brown hair which fell in waves to his ears, with side sweep bangs, but was slightly covered with a black fedora hat. His blue eyes peeked from under his hair, and even if it seemed like they saw years of experience, the eyes still had a mischievous twinkle to them.

Under his plaid button-down shirt, you could see a slight build to them, and with the sleeves rolled up, you definitely could see his muscular arms. Shapely black jeans adorned his body, and to finish off were some classic sneakers. Okay, Haruhi had to admit that he was pretty handsome.

Everyone in the class turned to their friends, some whispering, some exchanging looks, yes even that "look". Girls were gossiping furiously, _maybe this class wouldn't be bad after all. _They all seemed to whisper.

"Today, we will be doing a little activity to get to know each other," Mr. D, then took off his hat, and picked up slips on paper which was on his desk, and put it in the hat. "Your names are all in here, and will be picked randomly, though it'll be boy and girl. You and your partner will be doing a little project of what history means to you, and what you like. The project may be in any format you like, from video to poster."

After that, Mr. Daniels started to read names of random people, and soon enough the Haruhi and the host club heard their names.

"Kyouya Ootori with Jaclyn McDonald." Kyouya looked at his partner, a very enthusiastic blonde that seemed very happy to be with one of the "really handsome men", even if the one she was partnered with was giving her a deadly glare.

"Tamaki Suoh with Michelle Douglas." A more subtle girl, but still seemed to have the same enthusiasm as Jaclyn.

"Kristen Liang with Mitsukuni Haninozuka." The girl was the complete opposite of Honey. While he was cute and sweet, she looked cold and calculated reminding the host club of Kyouya.

"Rachel Fukushima with Takashi Morinozuka." Rachel sighed; at least she didn't have to be stuck with one of the annoying and clingy boys from yesterday. They just didn't get the sentence "I would never go out with you, even if you were the last boy on earth!" And from what Haruhi said, Mori was a nice, quiet, but still a nice guy.

"Kaoru Hitachiin with Melissa Carter." Now this girl was the exact opposite of the devilish twin, everything was prim and proper. There was even no strand of hair out of place; she seemed like the person that was the top of the grade, class president, that type of person.

"Julia Richards with Hikaru Hitachiin." Hikaru looked at the girl he was partnered with, and she was hiding behind her textbook with a blush painted across her cheeks, definitely the shy type.

Finally Haruhi's name was called. "Haruhi Fujioka with Aaron Fukushima." Haruhi's eyes searched around and finally found Aaron, and since Rachel and Aaron had the same last name, she safely assumed that he was Rachel's brother.

Now, Rachel was right, it would be hard to believe that she and Aaron were brother and sister, for they looked nothing alike.

He had green like emerald eyes, surely inherited from his father, as Rachel had mentioned while she had her mother's eyes. His hair was so dark that it could come off as black, but if you watched closely enough, you can see the hint of auburn that adorned his hair, while Rachel had all fiery red hair.

He was pale, but not as pale as Rachel, and if you put Aaron and Rachel right beside each other, there would be somewhat a resemblance, however you wouldn't believe it.

"Now that you all have partners, get to work!" Mr. D smiled, clapped his hands and everyone is the class moved right away. Although Haruhi sat where she was, and soon enough Aaron came over to where she was sitting.

"Hello." He said, and put his hand out to shake, which Haruhi took.

"Hi, are you Rachel's brother?" Haruhi asked right out. Aaron paused as if he was shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Yeah….Are you Rachel's new friend that she has been talking non-stop about?"

"HEY!" Sadly Rachel was sitting right behind the couple, and had perfect aim at the back of her brother's head.

"Ouch!" Yelled Aaron, but Haruhi bet that it didn't hurt as much as he played it to be. "You didn't need to do that…."

"I did need to do that *baka." Rachel harrumphed, and resumed talking to Mori, who was wearing a small smile at the sibling exchange.

"So, what do you want to do?" Aaron asked Haruhi, referring to the project.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

After that Haruhi and Aaron started to talk about the project in more detail and soon set a date to work on the project.

The rest of the school day quickly passed, and lunch came along.

"Shall we eat outside?" Rachel requested, while Haruhi grabbed her *bento box from her locker.

"Sure." They both set off outside, where the sun was happily shining at them.

Luckily the universe was being nice today, and Haruhi was able to enjoy lunch with her friend without any interruptions from the host club.

"So how's your first day so far?" Rachel asked.

"Not bad actually, other than having at least one of the host club members in my class." Haruhi answered, but she still had to go through the rest of the day, so maybe there will be one class that Haruhi would not see any of the guys in her class.

Haruhi was chewing on her rice while pondering on the dream that there would be one nice, peaceful class, but as her eyes wandered around, her eyes landed on a certain person, and she proceeded to choke on her food.

"Whoa! You okay?" Rachel said as she passed Haruhi some water.

"Cough, cough, yeah…" Haruhi rasped, but still kept her eyes on the person.

_It can't be…._ Haruhi thought.

* * *

Phew! What a long chapter, my longest ever, I mean 2208 words, wow. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the long wait. By the way, most likely there won't be another chapter this long. =P Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review.

Baka – Stupid

Bento - Lunch

Question Poll: Who do you think Haruhi should see?

Also here's Haruhi's schedule:

History – Everyone.

Math - Kyouya.

English – Tamaki and the Twins. (The most annoying class.) Although Rachel's also in it, so it's too bad.

Home Economics (Haruhi's Optional class) – Mori and Honey.

Lunch.

Chemistry – The Twins and Rachel.

Law – No one.

Gym – Everyone.

(I don't even know what kind of classes there are at university, so sorry if it's not correct.)


End file.
